


Sea Creature

by stylinsonshit



Category: One Direction, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Curious Louis, Enough with these tags, Fluff, Gay, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Mermaid Harry, Okay maybe a little bit of angst, Pirate Louis, blowjob, fluff overload, handjob, harry saves louis, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 07:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5657434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylinsonshit/pseuds/stylinsonshit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis wander out to sea by himself, leaving his crew behind, only to get stuck in a vicious storm. Louis' boat gets lost as he's thrown out into the sea, sinking down into the depths of the deep blue water. But what is he supposed to do when he wakes up to a creature with long, curly, brown locks and seaweed green eyes. Most importantly, this creature has a tail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Louis wander out to sea by himself, leaving his crew behind, only to get stuck in a vicious storm. Louis' boat gets lost as he's thrown out into the sea, sinking down into the depths of the deep blue water. But what is he supposed to do when he wakes up to a creature with long, curly, brown locks and seaweed green eyes. Most importantly, this creature has a tail. 

 

——


	2. Chapter One

So maybe Louis had screwed up. But that wasn't exactly his fault. Okay, yes it was. But he never planned to get stuck in the middle of a crazy storm! He tried steering the ship back the way he came from but he only made it worse.

 

Before he can even comprehend what was happening, a log from his ship came crashing down and swung Louis off the ship. Louis tried and tried desperately to get up and out of the crazy waves that he once loved. They were insane and he should have known that a storm was a-brewin' when the tide was coming closer to the shore.

 

He felt like a massive idiot for not telling anyone where he went, because a pirate was always selfish for his own treasures so he didn't want to share with any of his fellow crew. The waves pushed him under the surface, dragging him down into the depths of the ocean.

 

Soon he felt the water swooping into his mouth as he struggled, kicking and flailing his arms and legs around desperately like a turtle who had been flipped on his back. He felt the sea water sting his eyes viciously as he saw something rush past him. A shark? Oh God, just put him out of his misery already. A shark was going to eat him alive! But then he caught another glimpse of it. A tail. A shiny, green tail. Could it—? No. It couldn't possibly be! He saw green eyes before he passed out from the lack of oxygen in his lungs.

 

Louis opened his eyes, not aware of his surroundings as he stared up at the clear, blue, sky. He looked to his right with a hazy look before shrieking and jumping back. Where was he? Who was this mysteriously, gorgeous (not that Louis would ever admit that out loud..), male in front of him. The boy smiled at him, tilting his head to the side curiously as he studied the human species. Louis sat up, looking down and seeing he was sat on a large rock that was near the water. 

 

Where the fuck was he? He held his head as a searing pain shot through him like a knife. "Ah, shit!" He grumbled angrily. He then jumped again once the man moved closer, letting out an audible gasp. Louis had just started to notice his gorgeous features. His plump, pink, lips and pale skin that was flawlessly taken care of and suddenly Louis felt a twang of emotions in his belly as he looked at him.

 

His green eyes raked over Louis' body in curiousty but also worry. His curls cascades around his face, framing it like a perfect photo that had just been taken. But then he saw it, from the corner of his eyes. It came to him quickly that what he saw in the water was not a shark. That his question was answered from before.

 

It was a mermaid. The mystical creature that everyone thought was fake. The one that only old pirates told tales of when they were drunk off their asses and no one believed them. But here Louis was, in front of that same exact creature that those old men told stories about. It had just saved him from a horrible death. Holy. Fuck. 

**Author's Note:**

> Is it something you all want to continue on reading? If so, let me know!


End file.
